


A Gift For You

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Wire Play, sexbot zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "His brother had presented him with a card simply saying that his present would be waiting in his room and to have fun using it. He hadn’t expected a sexbot to be a gift from his brother, but then again he was always complaining about how Genji would have to sneak his one night stands in through Hanzo’s wing of the private quarters. The sexbot was exquisite - Genji had spent ten minutes examining its various parts and pieces and looking at the diagrams in the instructions manual before he even thought about powering it on."Or, Genji turns on his new sexbot for the very first time and they get up to some fun!





	A Gift For You

It felt as if it had only been seconds since his master had powered down his systems - he could still feel the words of shock and surprise in the forefront of his mind as his power was restored. His eyes were the last things that would come online but his voice box was functional quickly - he reached out, attempting to stop the man from pulling his wires on instinct as his box bubbled out the only thoughts his mind had available, “No- please, don’t-.” He went silent and still after that as his sensors came online one by one. When his eyes came online, he was met with the terrified look of a young human man - certainly not the master Zenyatta had been expecting to see. “Oh…” Zenyatta trailed - taking in the traditional Japanese architecture mixed in with modern anime posters and technology before finally returning to the man in front of him. His eyes scanned the human, taking in the vibrant green hair, the lithe build concealing and downplaying what had to be some serious muscles.

“...Are you okay?” The human asked, sheepish as he looked over his new omnic. His brother had presented him with a card simply saying that his present would be waiting in his room and to have fun using it. He hadn’t expected a sexbot to be a gift from his brother, but then again he was always complaining about how Genji would have to sneak his one night stands in through Hanzo’s wing of the private quarters. The sexbot was exquisite - Genji had spent ten minutes examining its various parts and pieces and looking at the diagrams in the instructions manual before he even thought about powering it on. 

“Ah...Yes, sir, I am okay,” Zenyatta replied, hesitant. His training was starting to kick in - though he hadn’t exactly been prepared to meet his new master as he had been expecting. He bowed down low, surprised to see that in the time he was powered down, he had received some minor customizations and was dressed in a rather nice teal lingerie set. “I am Zenyatta, your new sexbot. Do you prefer to be called master or mistress?” he chimed, recalling his introductory lines perfectly. 

“...I...I would prefered to be called master,” replied the human, seeming to deflate in his concern as Zenyatta started his standard setup lines, as had been outlined in the manual. “My name is Genji, and I am your new owner.” He hadn’t exactly planned out what he was going to say to the sexbot - had inspected him thoroughly and even took the opportunity to dip some fingers into those cute, newly installed custom lips and his adorable, handcrafted pussy. His gift was gorgeous and Genji didn’t feel like resisting his attraction to it much.

“Okay, Master Genji. Are there any acts you would like me to perform for you tonight? I am well trained in pleasing people of all sorts of anatomy-” Zenyatta began, tilting his head as the human seemed to blush and fumble for words. “Have you never used a sexbot before, master?” He took a smooth step forward and placed a hand out on Genji’s shoulder - offering all of his services in just one movement. 

His master seemed shy for a moment before he nodded - and before Zenyatta could register what was happening, he was pulled in against that surprisingly muscled chest and a kiss was pressed to his newly installed synthetic lips...His very first kiss. Nobody had even bothered to kiss his faceplate while he was in training and now all of the sensations from newly installed and uncalibrated sensors was driving pleasure through all of his circuits. He clumsily pressed his lips back against Genji’s, checking through all of his protocols to find one that instructed him on how to use his new lips and functional mouth. 

His master pulled away with a small, fond laugh. “Ahh...I realized that your lips were customized but I did not think that meant you had not been trained to use them.” He kept an arm around Zenyatta’s waist, leading the omnic back towards his bed. He brought the two of them to sit down and for a moment, Zenyatta was struck by how gentle the human was being. The other omnics and the limited number of humans that had trained him had left him expecting his future owner to be cruel and rough at all times and certainly not capable of the level of basic affection that Genji had already exhibited. 

Genji pulled the naked omnic into his lap and soon followed up with additional, sweet kisses that were intended to teach the bot how to use his lips. It vaguely reminded Genji of the other people he had taught to kiss - various playmates and friends over the years. But the omnic was certainly a faster learner than the human counterparts- pressing up into the kiss while pushing his hips down against Genji’s lap. He trailed his fingers down the omnic’s shining chrome frame, stopping occasionally to tweak at a wire or connector slot. Every time his fingers skimmed over such features, the omnic would shiver in his lap and became pliant. 

His fingers stopped just above that delicious space between the omnic’s thighs, where his perfect pussy was hidden. He wasn’t quite ready to cross that boundary - still hesitant at the idea of  _ using  _ an omnic, particularly after the recent influx of omnic rights activists appearing in the news. He didn’t normally consider himself a moral person, but he did generally want his partners ready and willing. 

Zenyatta pulled away from the kiss, movement punctuated by a small shiver and a hum. “Would you like to use one of my services? I am well trained in many sexual acts, and I am more than willing to please…” He trailed his hands, previously wrapped around the human’s neck, down his master’s body. He hummed as he reached the other’s waistband, delicate fingers toying with the belt there. “I would like to service you, sir…”

How could Genji deny such a pretty, sweet omnic?

He was quick to lay the omnic down onto his back against Genji’s mattress, spreading the other’s legs with a quick, smooth movement. He pressed a couple of kisses to the omnic’s shining chestplate, moving off to the side to slide his tongue into those sensitive connector ports. The omnic’s back arched, synthetic voice box glitching for a few seconds as its untouched ports were teased and circled by Genji’s skilled tongue.He pressed the omnic’s hips down onto the bed with his hands, keeping him pinned as he dipped the very tip of his tongue into that connector port. 

The omnic’s hands came to tangle in Genji’s hair - though he found that he didn’t mind it very much. He could sit there and play with those polished wire ports all night just to hear his pretty bot sing for him, but his cock pressing heavy and thick against his waistband had him deciding that it was time to get the show on the road. He trailed his hand down from the omnic’s right hip down to that pretty place between his legs that Genji had scouted out earlier. There, the omnic was already warm and wet, waiting just for Genji to take advantage of. He circled his fingers over the omnic’s fat clit just to hear him sing again before Genji was dipping his head down to settle it between the omnic’s legs. 

The instruction manual had mentioned something about checking the omnic’s calibration, to ensure an appropriate level of sensitivity, but that was the furthest thing from Genji’s mind as he wrapped his lips around that enticing clit and dragged his fingers through the omnics plentiful, mint colored slick. The omnic moaned loud and enthusiastic above him, his thighs pressing against the sides of Genji’s head as he was suddenly gifted with a wave of incredible pleasure. Genji found he didn’t mind wearing those gorgeous, shining thighs as earmuffs as he pressed two fingers into Zenyatta’s cunt. 

The omnic froze for a few seconds before his hips were pressing down, trying desperately to get spread on those teasing fingers.  Zenyatta’s processors were trying to keep up with all of the sensations he was feeling - he recalled in the past that such actions had not provided nearly that much pleasure and searched through his protocols for the source of this extra pleasure...Only to find that in the time he had been powered down, the sensitivity on all of his sensors had been increased tenfold. Goodness, it seemed as if he was going to glitch out from all of the pleasure he was receiving, particularly as his master’s fingers started to rub circles against a sensor within his pussy. 

He was preparing to speak to his master, to explain the situation, when Genji’s tongue began to flick at his clit. His back arched and his hips pressed up in an instant, desperately pressing his pussy against his master’s face as he was brought to the edge of an orgasm. He just needed a little bit more, one more lick of stimulation in order to to cum fast and messy for his master. 

Genji kept his little bot on the edge for a few seconds, maintaining the stimulation but refusing to give him more. He wanted to build it up just a bit longer, to see just what Zenyatta could do, but then a bunch of glitched out clicks and whines burst from the bot’s voice box. Genji couldn’t help but give in to the omnic’s incoherent begging, reaching up to dig his fingers rough and uncoordinated into those pretty wire ports he had been molesting earlier. 

The effect was immediate; the omnic tensed above him as his back arched higher before he was collapsing against the bed. That synthetic pussy was squeezing in frantic, wet waves around his fingers all the while oozing out more fragrant synthetic slick. Genji groaned into the sexbot’s cunt before shoving his soaked hand down his own pants to tug on his dick for some relief. The slick on his fingers was warm, and the sensation on his cock had him hissing as he chased it, wishing he was spearing the sexbot’s pussy on his length.

He realized the omnic had offlined for a few seconds and was rebooting, and took the time to strip himself of his clothes. He stroked himself idly, looking at where the omnic’s slick pussy was dripping slick just for his enjoyment. He wasn’t sure how it had never occurred to him to buy a sexbot for himself - he had a bot specifically for his own enjoyment and he couldn’t wait to use the bot and claim it with his cum. 

Zenyatta came online slowly, registering where his pussy was still twitching with residual pleasure, and turned his head towards his master. His lips quirked upwards in a satisfied smile, protocols in an amplifying feedback loop as he realized he was going to be able to provide his services for his new master. He spread his legs just a bit more and beckoned Genji forward with his finger. 

Genji didn’t need to be told twice, settling back between Zenyatta’s spread legs. He rubbed his cock through Zenyatta’s slick folds for a few moments, shivering at how the warm slick clung to him. He wasn’t expecting to feel the air knocked out of him as he finally sunk his cock into that wet place he had his fingers in not three minutes before. He hadn’t prepared himself for how Zenyatta’s walls seemed to stretch around his cock before pressing around him - synthetic system adjusting specifically to hug around the shape of Genji’s cock and Genji’s cock alone. 

He threw his head back and moaned, unable to help himself as he rabbit humped his hips forward into the omnic, taking his pleasure from the ready and willing sexbot. Where he would normally be more generous with his partner - make them sigh and gasp from the long strokes of his cock into their bodies, pressing deeper than most of their partners and hitting those spots that brought so much pleasure - he couldn’t hold back from  _ using  _ his gift as if it were nothing but a cheap fleshlight purchased months into a dry spell. 

The worst part - or perhaps the best - was how the omnic seemed to like it. Perhaps it was those increased sensitivity levels that Hanzo had requested in his purchase order, or out of protocol satisfaction, but something had the omnic moaning out eagerly with each shallow hump of Genji’s hips. Genji leaned down, licking into the omnic’s mouth as his hands pressed down on those perfectly designed hips. He was glad for the omnic’s well polished chrome, and metal chassis because he was certain a human would be complaining at how much weight Genji was leaning against his partner. But Zenyatta took it all in stride, and even  _ thanked him.  _

_ “T-T-Thank you, sir!”  _ The omnic moaned out and Genji was going to pipe back -”for what?”- but he was interrupted as the omnic’s pussy suddenly clenched around him. His mind blanked for a few seconds before he registered that the omnic was able to cum on just Genji’s cock humping into his pussy, selfish and rude. The thought was enough for Genji - had his cock twitching valiantly in that perfect pussy as he painted it with his thick ropes of cum. He dropped his weight down onto the omnic, and continued to lazily grind his hips into the omnic just to drag out his orgasm. 

It took him five minutes to pull his softening cock out of the omnic and to roll onto the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around the bot and where the other seemed to think he would get powered off, he was instead brought to place his head against his master’s chest

“Lay with me for a while. When I can get it up again, we’re gonna see if you can squirt for me, pretty little thing.” 

Zenyatta grinned to himself, and wondered how he got so lucky to get such a hot, indulgent master. He had a feeling they were going to get up to some incredible things.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests!


End file.
